This invention relates to thin film dielectric materials for use in the manufacture of thin film electronics.
In the prior art many materials have been used as dielectrics in electronic devices and circuits. In the developing microcircuit electronics and packaging and particularly in the VHSIC (very high speed integrated circuits) program there is a need for an interlayer dielectric film which has a high dielectric strength and a low dielectric constant, that is compatible with thin-film procedures and that can be photopatterned. The material must deposit pinhole free, crack resistant, provide good step coverage and have a low deposition cost. It must be possible to apply the material at low temperatures. In this invention there is described an improved dielectric material for use as an interlayer dielectric in thin film electronic packaging. The material is plasma polymerized ethane.